


Oh, Doctor

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Doctor Steve Rogers, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Patient Tony Stark, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Just read the story :)





	Oh, Doctor

Tony had been getting excruciating pains in his stomach/abdominal region lately. Every time he bent down or reached up to grab something that he needed, searing pain would burst through the region that felt like someone was stabbing him. He argued in his mind as whether he should go to the doctor tomorrow or not. Maybe it was nothing. He dropped what he was working on and headed up to bed to call it a day. 

When Tony finished his night routine, he climb into bed and was about to pull up the covers but the pain soon returned and he clutched his sides. He tried breathing in and out slowly but it didn’t help. He got up, pulled his side drawer open and took out some pain meds. He drowned them down with water and when the pain slowly started to fade he fell asleep. 

The next morning Tony woke up, got ready for work, ate breakfast and headed to his company. He was thankful that the pain wasn’t that bad in the morning compared to what it was last night. Tony arrived to Stark Industries in a couple of minutes, greeted everyone and then headed up to look at what he needed to work on. Hours into working, the pain seared up again out of nowhere. Tony gripped his his table tightly in his hands while the pain began to become worse. He calmed himself down, packed his things and called it a sick day. He then decided that visiting the doctor would be a good call if it was something bad like an infection. 

Tony drove straight to the doctor’s office while trying to keep himself calm and hoping that the pain would dial down. When he reached the office, he quickly walked inside, signed in and waited to be called. Tony waited 15 minutes before a doctor stepped out and called his name. 

“Mr. Tony Stark” he said. 

Tony got up and greeted the doctor by shaking his hand. 

“I’m Dr. Steven Rogers, but you can call me Steve. Come on back” he said. 

They headed to the back where Steve told him to sit down. 

“So what seems to be the problem Mr. Stark” Dr. Steve questioned. 

“I’ve been having pain for a couple of days in my abdominal region” Tony says.

“How frequent do you feel the pain to occur” Dr. Steve questioned. 

“It happens like 2-3 times a day and sometimes more” Tony says. 

Steve hums. “Okay I do have a diagnosis but I’m going to have to do a prostate exam just to be sure.” 

“A p-prostate exam” Tony squeaks out. 

Dr. Steve chuckles and says “don’t worry, it’s normal to get these things checked and if it’s too uncomfortable I’ll stop”. 

Tony nods his head and Dr. Steve gestures him to undress and sit up on the stirrups. He grabs the medical lube and sits in front of Tony. 

Tony face flushes as he sees Dr. Steve apply lube on his fingers and gently presses it against his rim. He circle the rim with his fingers before dipping one inside the hole and pushing it in and out. Tony moaned at the feeling of Dr. Steve’s fingers entering his hole. Dr. Steve then started to push in and out of Tony’s hole. 

“Fuck” Tony moaned. 

Dr. Steve chuckled and continued to move his finger around. “It does look like your prostate may seem swollen. How many times do you masturbate” he asked. 

“Uh do what now” Tony said. 

“Masturbate, you know bring yourself pleasure and release bodily fluids” Dr. Steve said while continuing his movements. 

“I’ve um I uh never um did that” Tony said with a blush. 

Dr. Steve blinked and then asked “Well would you like me to continue?” 

Tony nodded shyly and shook his head.

Dr. Steve nodded and smiled at Tony. He then proceeded to lube two of his fingers and pressed them against Tony’s entrance. He then lifted his other hand and took Tony’s cock and started to pump it. 

“Fuck Doctor” Tony moaned 

Dr. Steve smiled at his patient and continued to push his digits in and out of Tony’s hole. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum” Tony said. 

“Cum for me Tony. Be a good boy and cum” Dr. Steve said.

And Tony came with a loud moan and splattered it all of Dr. Steve’s hand while Dr. Steve continued to finger his hole. He pushed his fingers in deeper and deeper trying to draw another orgasm from his patient. He crooked his fingers in the same spot harder and Tony yelled out. 

“Fuck, fuck doctor. I’m gonna cum” Tony said.

“Go ahead sweetheart. Come for me again” Steve said to Tony while continuing to stroke and finger him fast and Tony came, splattering his cum all over Dr. Steve’s hand again. 

Dr. Steve then took his fingers out and lined his mouth to Tony’s hole and licked it. 

Tony let out a loud moan and bucked his hips upward to get more of Dr. Steve’s tongue on his hole and Dr. Steve chuckled before giving his patient exactly what he wanted. He spread Tony’s legs a little further before dipping in between them and pressing kitten licks on his rim. Tony moaned and kept bucking his hips forward to get more of Dr. Steve’s tongue into his hole. Dr. Steve spread Tony’s butt cheeks farther apart with his hands before continuing to dip his tongue deeper and deeper giving Tony a rim job. He pulled back and suckled at the hole, puckering his lips and moaning at the taste of the smooth skin. 

Dr. Steve continued to give Tony a rim job while stroking his cock faster and faster, sticking his tongue deeper and deeper into the glorious hole of his patient all while hearing the beautiful moans and “more please” coming out of his mouth. Dr. Steve gave one more stab of his tongue and Tony came again splattered his cum all over Dr. Steve’s hand and his stomach. Dr. Steve pressed one more kiss to Tony’s hole before removing his hands and leaning up to give him a kiss. 

“Fuck that was hot” Tony panted as he came down from his high. 

“Yep, definitely. Gotta do that again” Steve said. 

“Yep and next time I’ll top and you bottom” Tony said smirking.

“Oh I can’t wait” Steve said mimicking Tony’s smirk before pressing one last kiss to Tony’s mouth and starting to clean them up.


End file.
